Wishful Thinking
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: The Hero of Hyrule has fallen. Yuga has total control of the trifource and Lorule is crumbling more than ever. Two left Lorule Castle that night alive... But with the realm further plunging into chaos, survival is hard, and the chances of overthrowing the wicked usurper are bleak. Will a coward and his princess be able to save Lorule? Contains spoilers.


**Ughh I loved ALBW! So much that I had to write a story! I fell in love with Ravio instantly and really liked Hilda, and the ending just made me love them both! **

**WARNING, this story contains spoilers!**

**Chapter One**

**One year ago….**

The scribble of pen on parchment was all that was heard in the princess' quarters, as she sat at her desk bent over her work. When finally the scratching against the paper concluded, the woman stood with the paper in hand. Her eyes were sharp and her mouth drawn in a tight line.

Although the interior of the castle was quiet, and offered up peace, the princess knew it was a false offering. None of the royal family could rest easy with their kingdom in such chaos. No one in _Lorule _could rest easy.

Princess Hilda called for a servant, who came in quickly and took up the order to send the letter Hilda just wrote back to the Thieves' Village. Some of the more just residents had asked for some bridges to be built in order to open up transportation between the fissures of the lands for the pursuit of fertile farmland. Although the bridges were much needed, the kingdom lacked the materials and treasury for such projects.

Going back to her desk, the princess sat and rested her face in her hands. Even as a child, her smiles were hard to come by, but for now she wished desperately to be one again. When her parents were alive, she had no need to worry about such matters. The girl was already growing up fast, for with one look out the window it was impossible for her parents or tutor to sugar coat anything for the poor gal. With the premature death of her parents, Hilda was forced to grow up even faster, for their duties and grievances were her inheritance.

The only thing that hadn't changed for her was her title, _Princess_. By rights the girl had become a queen, but she refused to be called that, and all those that served her in the castle feared the icy stare when someone addressed her as so. No one asked her why, but most assumed it was because she had yet to marry, and to Hilda, that was partially true.

Of marrying age, the princess had many suitors. Most of which only lusted to be out of the open world's poverty, and be worriless and spoiled and eat themselves fat and drink themselves happy. Hilda _hated _them. She hated how all they wanted was her hand so they could further drive the kingdom into dirt. And she hated the fact that if _they_ think that way, then the whole kingdom must think that's all she does. That _they all_ think she just sits on her throne, choosing what dress she wants to buy next, when really she's _trying_ all she can to keep her kingdom afloat.

But sadly, there wasn't much she could do with the kingdom's trifource gone. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't close the fissures, couldn't make the land fertile, and couldn't make her people happy.

There was a knock at the door, and Hilda immediately straightened. Lately it has been easy for her to get lost in her thoughts, and she wasn't sure if she would rather be in her own mental hell or Lorule's physical hell. "Come in," Hilda called.

The princess watched as a servant appeared in the doorway, bowing "Your Highness, Sir Ravio is asking to see you,"

_Ravio… _The princess nodded to the servant, "Send him to the throne room, I'll be there shortly," The servant left, and Hilda stood making for the mirror. Making sure she was presentable to be seen outside of her quarters, the princess gathered her skirts and made for the throne room.

When the princess entered the throne room, she was greeted with the familiar sight of dark hair and buck teeth of her longtime friend. Upon him seeing her, he quickly kneeled and bowed his head, saying the customary, "Your Highness."

"Stand, Sir Ravio," The princess commanded, and he did. "What brings your business here?"

Ravio could have cringed at all the formality in her speech, but he was accustomed to it by now. Ever since her parents passed, she had become more stoic. "Ah, Your Highness, I came to see to it that you crack a bright smile in this darkness... You needn't add deep frown lines to your list of worries," The baronet offered the woman a smile.

"Sir Ravio, I have other matters to attend, that are very urgent," Once Hilda would have laughed at his comment, but it was apparent those days were over.

"Of course, Your Highness, but I was hoping to perhaps talk…" Ravio trailed off as he watched a servant rush into the throne room, and Hilda turned her attention to her.

"Forgive my intrusion, but Yuga would like to speak with you, Your Highness, he asked me to tell you it's urgent." Hilda gave her consent and the servant hurried off.

Turning back to Ravio, the princess' gaze had no warmth, "Continue, Sir."

"Ah, yes, well-" Once again he was interrupted by a flash of magic, and the sorcerer Yuga had appeared in the room, and Ravio stiffened. "Ah, Lord Yuga, I see sorcerers no longer believe in doors, hm?" It was true Ravio did not favor Yuga, and it was also true that Ravio was also scared of the sorcerer. But the presence of Hilda gave him the protection from anything the sorcerer might want to do to him.

"And most sorcerers would also not believe that people who dress too much like rabbits begin to look and act like them, but they've yet to meet you," Yuga sneered before looking to the princess and giving a short bow, "Your Highness."

"Lord Yuga," Hilda nodded, "What business do you come to me with?" Rather than scold the two, she ignored their little exchange.

Ravio frowned, but otherwise kept his silence. Yuga however, had much to say. "Your Highness, I have news to share that I think will please you," The smile on his face sent chills creeping down Ravio's face, but Hilda kept her stony expression. "I have found this land a trifource."

For once, Hilda's expression broke for a brief flash of surprise, "A tri…" She stuck her face up, "Explain."

Yuga chuckled, keeping his expression in that chilling grin, "Yes, a trifource. I was examining the crack on the stone in the sacred realm, and found that it leads to another world—A world with a trifource."

Ravio stiffened, "I beg your pardon, but how are _we _supposed to get a trifource from that? Another world that has its own trifource sure sounds heavenly, maybe we'll vacation there." Ravio chuckled at his own joke, but the sound was nervous.

Yuga opened his mouth to speak but Hilda cut him off, "We take it." Her eyes stared across the throne room, her head churning with thoughts, before her eyes came into focused and flickered from Yuga to Ravio.

"Take what, Your Highness?" Ravio asked, his stomach knotting. Surely she didn't mean—

"Their trifource," She announced, "We desperately need one, and Yuga has found one."

Yuga's grin had only grown wider, while Ravio's expression was anything but delighted, "Your Highness—we can't possibly do that, you know how th—"

"Ravio," The princess' tone was even, and she regarded him with a stare that once held warmth but was now replaced with ice. "We _need_ a trifource. As ruler of this realm it is my job to protect the people. Have you not opened your eyes when you walk outside Ravio? Do you not see the fissures, the monsters, the famine? _This_ does not look like a flourishing kingdom. _This_ does not look like the Lorule spoken of in all the old tales. My people are dying, sick, and hungry. They are terrified. It is my job to rectify this, and it's out of my power without a trifource. It is my _duty_ to get this trifource."

Ravio opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it with a troubled look. She _can't _do this. She _mustn't_ do this. "But Your Highness, please reconsider. What happens when their trifource is taken? Do you really think they'll let you take it? Are we to send them a letter demanding it?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Of course they won't let us take it easily," Yuga cut in, smirking at the rabbit-boy. "We'll take it by force... If our trifource was taken from us, then theirs can be taken from them… They'll be no match for my magic!"

"B-But…. Your Highness," Ravio gave the princess a pleading look, but immediately averted his gaze when he saw the small sign of anger etching its way on Hilda's face.

"_Enough,_ Ravio. I will not hear it. We _need_ that trifource. Since your reluctance is a sure sign you will _not_ be useful for this, leave. I will continue my counsel with Lord Yuga." She raised her nose in the air, giving Ravio another icy stare.

Ravio wanted to argue more, but no words would bubble up, instead he, slowly, started shuffling towards the door.

The smile Yuga gave him as he passed held so much malice that it made Ravio's skin crawl.

**Short chapter 8'DDD But I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to get another chapter cranking out soon! Bye for now~**


End file.
